


Judgement Day

by Kaepore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Courtroom, Foster Care, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: On the day Jackson is to be adopted, Scott gets a rude awakening.





	Judgement Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small part 2 on my fic From The Gutter.

"Your honor, my husband Liam and I have been fostering Jackson for six months now. Even with the hardships we have faced in that time, Liam and I have decided that we would like to add Jackson to our family," Scott states to the judge sitting in front of him.

Judge Murphy thumbs through Jacksons file, nodding as Scott talks, "How did you come to foster Mr. Ambers?"

"A co-worker of mine had arrested him for theft, but after the short time of speaking with him, he made me aware of his living situation. I felt that he would be safer with us, than on the streets."

"You do know that Mr. Ambers has been arrested before, right?" Judge Murphy asks.

"Yes, your honor, but information like that doesn't bother me. Jackson is more than just what his file tells me."

"You stated that he was living on the streets, correct?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Well, in his file, someone had stated that he was staying in a house on Lexington street."

"Which he only went to at night to sleep. Other than that he spent the daytime at school or anywhere other than that house," Scott argues.

Judge Murphy ignores the argument and continues, "In your opening statement, you mentioned some 'hardships' that with fostering Jackson. Please explain what those hardships were."

"Well, there were multiple situations where Jackson would run away. The first time I brought him home from the station, my husband and I were arguing over him being in our house. He escaped out of our bathroom window so he wouldn't be seen leaving. He got onto a bus and made it halfway across town before I got to him,"

"How did you know he had taken a bus?" The Judge asks.

"He was wearing a hoodie of mine that had a tracking chip in the tag," Scott explains, "There was the second time where he had gotten in trouble at school, which fueled a fight between him and Liam. He had climbed out if his bedroom window. Liam then tracked him to that house mentioned earlier."

"How did your husband know to go to that house?"

"Jackson had taken his cellphone. Liam used it to follow him."

"If you don't trust this kid, then why do you want to adopt him?" Judge Murphy wonders. 

"We do trust him. Liam and I wanted to make sure he's safe at all times," Scott explains.

"Continue."

"The last time that Jackson ran away was because Liam and I argued about if he should adopt him or not. This time, his friend called me and let me know that he was trying to run again."

"How do you know that he won't try to run after you adopt him?" 

"I don't, your honor. But I do have faith that he won't since he has no reason to anymore."

"What will you do if he does?"

"We will figure that out when we come to it."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in this kid," Judge Murphy points out.

"Someone has to."

"I suppose so. But I have found one problem."

"What is that?" Scott asks, concerned.

"Seven months ago, Mr. Ambers was reported missing in Fort Wayne, Indiana."


End file.
